


Meet Me At Headquarters

by dearrinsecurity



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I just couldn't figure out another good way for them to meet, I would have put major character death but i kinda just used her death as a plot device???, i love her tho, platonic ghoulboys, she's great, wrirren for the BFU Secret Santa Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearrinsecurity/pseuds/dearrinsecurity
Summary: After the death of his wife, Ricky needs some help getting justice for her death. He calls Sara to get connected to a manhunter in the mob.That's when he meets Shane.(I hope this is ok for what you requested! I loved writing this. :))
Relationships: Ricky Goldsworth & Shane Madej, Ricky Goldsworth/Marielle Scott, Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Marielle Scott
Kudos: 10





	Meet Me At Headquarters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the BFU Secret Santa Exchange 2019! I had so much fun doing this. Can't wait for next year!

“ _MARIELLE_!!” Ricky Goldsworth fell to his knees in horror. He touched the blood flowing from the single bullet hole in Mari’s chest. 

“R-Ricky...I l-love you.” Her tear-filled eyes glinted in the moonlight.

“No! Mari, stay with me! Stay with me damnit!!” He put his hand over the hole, over her heart, and pushed as hard as he could, trying to stop the torrent of blood from flooding the concrete. 

“I-It’s ok, Ricky. You’ll b-be ok.” She smiled at the man above her. Her hand reached up to him and he grabbed it in his own, bringing it to his cheek and letting his tears mix with the blood on her fingers. Ricky placed a kiss upon the knuckle of her fourth finger of her left hand, above a now-bloodied diamond, and she drew her final breath. 

The man hunched over his lost love, his sobs overtaking the sound of sirens as they rang in the distance.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ _THIS WAS YOUR FAULT!_ ” 

Ricky flinched at the harsh voice of Marielle’s father. Spit landed on his cheek.

“I’m so sorry, sir. I know that that doesn’t bring her back, but I want you to remember that I loved her with all I am, and I will continue to love her until the day I die. I will find who did this. Then, they’ll pay.” Mr. Scott still looked furious, but his wife grabbed him by the sleeve to drag him away. 

As soon as the two were out of earshot, Ricky pulled out his phone.

“Yeah hey, Sara. Look. I’m gonna need some help. Meet me at headquarters.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sara’s bright purple curls bounced around her head as the fell from the ponytail at the base of her skull. The colorful woman was considered a goddess in the mob, always helping people get connections and get out of trouble.

“This is Shane. He can help you,” she said, gesturing to the tall man they were walking towards. His flannel-covered back was to them as he hunched over a desk covered in papers. He turned around, his head down and hand out for Ricky to shake. The shorter man saw this as a sign of weakness. He grabbed the offered hand in a hard shake.

The man gripped back harder, surprising Ricky, then looked up.

His eyes were a pool of solid black. 

“WHAT THE-?!” The man just laughed and pulled him closer by their still-connected hands. Ricky yanked his hand away and stumbled back, reaching for the cross hung around his neck. Sara hit his upper arm as he started fumbling with the clasp.

“Do you want help or not, asshole?” He slowly put his arms down, still cautious at the sight of an actual demon in mob HQ. The demon didn’t seem mad. He actually looked amused.

“You actually think that little thing is gonna do anything to me?” The demon chuckled as he got into Ricky’s face. “I’m much more powerful than you think.” A shiver went down Ricky’s spine and he gulped.

Collecting all his courage Ricky pushed his face further. He was now only a couple of inches from the demon’s face. “I think I could take you,” he spat. It was a complete lie, but Shane didn’t need to know that. The demon threw his head back, a loud whoop of glee spouting from his ( _fanged?!_ ) mouth.

A sharp smirk spread across the demon’s cheeks. “Oh boy. This is going to be _fun_ …”


End file.
